


Great Jagras' Advantage

by GuildReceptionist (RatKingJames)



Series: Monster Hunter: Alara [1]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/F, Inflation, Threesome, Trans!Handler, Trans!Third Fleet Master, Transgender, cw: needles, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatKingJames/pseuds/GuildReceptionist
Summary: For Alara's birthday, The Handler goes to The Third Fleet Master in search of something to spice up their love life. Third Fleet Master has just the thing, but at a price: she gets in on the action too!





	Great Jagras' Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, The Handler and The Third Fleet Master are both trans women and the Original Character, Alara, is a cis woman

Alara collapsed onto her bed. She had just come back from an obnoxiously difficult fight with a Rathian. Her whole body ached. The best part of this? It was her birthday, and for some reason The Handler was nowhere to be seen. She knew she shouldn’t make a huge deal of it, they weren’t dating or anything, Alara just hoped after all they went through The Handler would make some effort to brighten up her birthday. Especially since she was well aware that Alara had to work. She sighed and sliding off her bed began to undo her armor. She wore a full set of Tobi Kadachi armor, with the leather tinted a slight purple. She placed it inside her armoire and did a few stretches in her sports top and shorts. Just as she was about to get ready for bed, there was a hesitant knock at the door. “Hello?” she called out. 

“It me!” The Handler called from the otherside of the door. 

Alara was so excited to hear The Handler’s voice that she forgot she was in her undergarments and flung the door open, only to then recoil to see The Third Fleet Master standing next to The Handler. “M-ma’am..” she stuttered out, trying to cover as much of herself as she could with her hands. 

The Third Fleet Master laughed lightly, “Don’t worry yourself, I’ve seen plenty of your species naked before.” This was likely meant to be reassuring, but made Alara blush even more. 

She turned around and walked back toward her bed, “So, why are you here?”

The Handler stepped forward, “It was my idea, I..” she paused, looking embarrassed, “I remembered you said you wanted to do something special for your birthday and I hope it’s not to forward but I asked The Third Fleet Master to uh…” The Handler trailed off, hopelessly embarrassed, thankfully The Third Fleet Master had less trouble articulating the situation. 

She entered the room, pushing The Handler a little further inside as well, closing the door behind them. “Your Handler here came to me asking if I knew of any compound that was a potent aphrodisiac to increase the pleasure you would get from having sex with them,” The Handler made a squeak noise and hid her face, “I told her, of course, but where’s the fun in doing just that?”

Alara’s eyes darted back and forth between The Handler and The Third Fleet Master, she was surely bright red in the face, but also could feel a slight twinge of arousal and curiosity. The Third Fleet Master stepped forward and held out a syringe, “Some of my scientists were able to break down pieces of The Great Jagras and use it to create a chemical which allows us humans to take advantage of the elasticity the Jagras uses to swallow its prey whole. My scientists are currently trying to figure out how to use this to give our Hunters an advantage in the field, however, I have found a much more  _ pleasurable _ use,” The Third Fleet Master held her hand out by Alara’s belly, “May I?” she nodded, and The Third Fleet Master placed her hand upon her belly and gently rubbed it,”If we inject you here it will allow both the skin of your belly as well as the walls of your uterus to expand and fit more inside.”

“Why would I want that?” Alara asked.

The Third Fleet Master smiled and leaned in nose to nose with Alara, “Have you ever had someone cum inside of you?” Alara glanced briefly at The Handler before nodding, “Well imagine that  _ spark _ you feel when it happens and if it could happen again and again and continuously build inside you?  _ That’s what it’s like.  _ It’s a warmth indescribable,” she smiled, “So do you want to try?” 

“Yes.”

*

 

Alara sat herself down on the bed, now completely naked, and watched as The Handler and The Third Fleet Master both disrobed. Before they removed their clothes completely, The Third Fleet Master handed The Handler a small blue candy. “What’s that?” Alara asked. 

“While you’re getting a Jagras chemical, we’re both taking one belonging to Dodogama, which is known to increase libido as well as the amount of cum produced.” 

The Handler swallowed down the pill and dropped the last of her clothes to the ground. She was anxious, as she always got before sex, but Alara thought it was cute. Her hands were dropped below her waist trying to hide her dick. It was somewhat small, but extremely adorable, suiting The Handler’s demeanor. Looking over to The Third Fleet Master, Alara was shocked, not only was her chest larger than her robes showed, but she was also trans, and her dick was rather large, and was already erect, though she seemed not to care about it that much as she was focused on preparing the needle of Jagras chemicals. Alara closed her eyes and bit her lip as The Third Fleet Master approached her and gently injected her belly with the liquid. It felt a bit strange, but overall Alara didn’t feel a change-she was almost doubtful that it worked at all. 

The Third Fleet Master stood near the bed and gestured The Handler over, “You first,” she paused, glancing at Alara, “Is that alright?” 

“Yeah, that’s good,” she replied, smiling over at her partner, who seemed still a little uneasy at having an audience, “It okay,” she whispered to her. 

The Handler sat down on the bed and smiled, “Hi,” she whispered. 

“Hey,” Alara smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her, and then pulling back gently she whispered, “Why don’t you lie down?” 

The Handler nodded and lied down on the bed, her dick swayed in the air, and Alara gently grabbed it. She rubbed it up and down gently until precum began to appear at the tip. “You ready?” she asked. 

“Yes,” The Handler replied, “Please.”

Alara smiled and threw her leg over The Handler’s torso, lining up her vagina with her cock, spreading her labia lips gently before taking the tip of The Handler’s dick inside her. She stared up at her partner’s face, it was dusted a light pink color and her eyes were closed. Watching carefully, she thrust down to take the entirety of her inside her, and she saw her mouth open slightly as The Handler gasped. 

Alara began to move up and down her partner’s cock, and gently ran her hands along her body, resting her hands on top of The Handler’s soft boobs; She gave them a squeeze and The Handler let out a small whimper, “Please,” she repeated. 

Alara tightened her grip upon her chest, pressing her nipple between her fingers as she sped up her hips, feeling The Handler’s hips rocking up to meet her’s. She leaned down and kissed her partner, but in doing so she changed the angle of their bodies and The Handler took a chance, wrapping her arms around Alara and thrusting her hips up deep inside her. Alara’s body was warm and squeezed her so hard she wasn’t sure she could hold on for an extended period of time. She tried to warn Alara, but she kept engaging The Handler in deep kisses, and biting her lip so that she could barely get a word out before it was too late and the energy that was building up in her was going to release no matter what. 

The Handler grabbed her hips as tight as possible and slammed her partner down on her cock which twitched intensely before releasing a heavy load of cum inside her. Alara could feel it come out in three parts. The first stream of cum splattered inside her and made her body feel electrified. During the second stream of cum, she came as well, her body clamping down tight on her partner, which is perhaps why The Handler was able to release a third stream of cum, which made Alara feel like there was this large weight inside her body. Rubbing her belly it did seem to protrude a bit. Unfazed, Alara kissed her partner and laid down beside her, removing her dick from inside her, some of the cum beginning to drip out of her. 

“I believe it’s my turn now.”   
  



End file.
